


A Little Bit of Rain

by snarkysweetness



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne knows wanting her is wrong and he’s probably going to end up in Hell… so damn, he’s going to hell. Cute River/Jayne fluff in the only way that works for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Rain

No one talked about it… none of them wanted to. The thought was too horrible to think about; Book being murdered along with his colony on Haven, Miranda, Mr. Universe, Wash, all those Reavers, and River killing all of those Reavers. It had been an entire month, but no one wanted to talk about those events. They almost wanted to pretend like it never happened, not that they could. Their friends were dead, and River still had a haunted look in her eyes, not that anyone could blame her. Poor thing had been a mess until Wash’s funeral, and then she had just eerily calmed down. Except for Mal, and sometimes Jayne, she mostly stayed in the cock-pit, or her bunk.   
  
Jayne watched her from the doorway, wanting to speak the unspoken words he’d been thinking about saying to her for the past three months, but he couldn’t. Neither one of them had ever even acknowledged what had happened. They had just ignored it, like everything else. Sure, they’d gotten closer, and at first, she’d just come sit with him when she couldn’t sleep, never saying anything, but then she eventually stopped, staying in her pilot’s chair, for days at a time some weeks. It drove Jayne crazy.   
  
He could remember that day, clear as if it were happening right now; he could smell the blood, the fear, and remember their grief. He could remember how he felt when those doors opened and she was standing there, covered in dirt and blood, that deadly look in her eyes. Jayne had never been more turned on his life; not even in Maidenhead when she had knocked him out, which had got him all hot. The fact that a woman that could take him down; that was something impressive.   
  
He’d also never been more terrified in his life. Jayne Cobb wasn’t scared of much, but Reavers scared the hell out of him. And when she locked herself in there, Jayne had been terrified. He hated to admit it, but she’d grown on him. The Doc bugged the hell out of him, but only because he was so stuffy. He found his sister to be odd, and had tried to turn her in because he was pissed about her slicing him, but he still felt guilty about it, especially once he knew what they had been doing to her brain. He’d been all protective of her ever since, though, he’d never let anyone else know. He’d never felt more relief in his life than when he realized she was alright, and he’d never wanted to sex someone up more than he had when he saw how powerful she could be, made him think of all the things he’d like to do with that flexible little body.   
  
He knew there was a special kind of hell waiting for him if he ever acted on those feelings, well, more than he had anyway. She was a hell of a lot younger than him, and more proper; too good for him. Plus, even if she’d gotten better, she still wasn’t all there.  
  
After those doors had opened, that’s when he had been done for. Even though he knew it was wrong, he still wanted her. Her damn fault too, being all beautiful like.  
  
He had gone to her, taken the poor crying thing in his arms. She had felt so small and fragile as he held her, it almost scared him to think there was really all that power wrapped up in that little package, no one would ever see her coming. He had held her there for a long while, he wasn’t sure how long. She wouldn’t let go of him, even after she’d stopped crying. She had just held onto him, nuzzled against his chest while he rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head and whispering things to calm her down, much to everyone’s shock.   
  
He had carried her back to the ship and left her with the Doc, who was healing from his bullet wound. Jayne had gone back to his bunk, wanting to be alone. He couldn’t take all the sadness on the ship. He missed Wash, and the Shepard, and he couldn’t bear to be around Zoë, she was in so much pain it made everyone a bit sick.   
  
Later on in the night, as he was about to sleep, she came to him. She was cleaned up now, and a bit pink, like she had scrubbed to get the blood off. He couldn’t blame her; he wouldn’t want Reaver blood on him. Who would? It was a disgusting thought.   
  
“What are you doing here girl? Shouldn’t you be with the Doc?” Jayne asked, sitting up in his bed, pulling back the covers and moving his legs over the side, watching.  
  
“Can’t sleep. Simon sent her away so Kaylee could be with him, but the girl can only see bad things. Hands of blue… Reavers… blood everywhere. Why aren’t her hands stained with it?” She asked, about to cry.   
  
Jayne went to her, taking her into his arms. “Come on bao bei, you can stay here tonight, no one’s gonna get past me to hurt ya.”  
  
River went with him, but didn’t sit on the bed, she just stared at him as he sat back down, waiting for her to come when she was ready. She eventually stepped closer to him, after what had looked like a long thought process for her. She moved into his lap, moving her arms around him. “Jayne makes the bad thoughts go away,” she said, looking at him.  
  
Jayne hadn’t known what to say. He just stared at her for a moment before kissing her forehead. “Well, good to know darling.”  
  
She moved closer, watching him for a moment before leaning in and kissing him. It was short, sweet, and didn’t go further than just their lips pressed against each other. She’d tasted like vanilla, Jayne didn’t know how, the only thing they had on this boat most of the time was protein. After a moment, she pulled away, looking completely innocent, just like an angel. “She’s ready for sleep now.”  
  
Jayne nodded, moving to lie down, an arm around her waist, holding her close. The next morning, she’d simply thanked him for keeping her safe, kissing his cheek. Then she’d left, and they hadn’t ever mentioned the kiss. Jayne hadn’t been sure how to bring it up without revealing too much, and he knew she probably wasn’t ready to talk about it.   
  
“It is not nice to stare,” River said, having sensed him staring at her for the last five minutes.   
  
Jayne growled. “Wasn’t starin’, little mouse, I was thinking. You’re a reader, you should’ve known that.”  
  
“I do not invade heads anymore, remember? I can control it. I only do it if I need to.” She said, turning to look at him.   
  
She had begun referring to herself in the first person and making a whole lot more sense after Miranda. She knew what she could do, and she wasn’t afraid anymore. Without Simon’s drugs and all the pressure, she’d begun to get better on her own.   
  
Jayne smiled. “I know bao bei, I just like teasin’ is all. Now, you going to stay holed up in here another three months, or are you going to come out and walk with me?”  
  
“I have already been outside.”  
  
“For the meeting with Badger; it don’t count if you only leave for jobs. Now, Dyton ain’t that bad of a planet, and if I have to I will throw you over my shoulders and drag you out o’ here.”  
  
River gave him a ‘look’ before standing. “Fine, but you owe me a foot massage later,” she said, smiling.   
  
Thirty minutes later, they were outside, Jayne leading her through the town, getting her an ice planet, which she still hadn’t figured out how to eat right. He found her to be completely adorable. A gorram genius, and she couldn’t eat an ice planet. Watching her made him want to kiss her again, a thought that crossed his mind at least once a day. Sure, he wanted to sex her up, but he’d settle for kissing her for now.   
  
On their way back to the ship, River stopped, staring at the sky; smiling. She turned to him. “It’s time we talked about it.” She said simply.   
  
Jayne looked at her. She had been reading his mind. “Girl… was you in my head?”  
  
She shook her head. “No, it’s just time.” She said, moving closer to him. “I needed time. Now that everyone is used to us being friendly, they will not want to shoot you for taking advantage of me. It has been hard, keeping my distance, but it will be well worth it.”  
  
He looked down at her, glad she wasn’t talking crazy just to confuse him, which she still did sometimes. “You sure? ‘Cause the second I got ya, I ain’t lettin’ ya go, dong ma? I’m mean as hell, and protective, and it ain’t always going to be easy.” He warned, moving closer to her, putting a hand on her waist.   
  
She gave him a nod. “I know… and I will be just as protective, and I’ll always be a little bit crazy. I can’t guarantee I won’t have fits where I lose it. I’ll need you there to make sure I don’t hurt anyone.”  
  
Jayne nodded in response. “I think I can handle that, little mouse.”  
  
She smiled and stood on her tip-toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I think I can handle that too,” she said before kissing him.   
  
Damn girl, still tasted like vanilla. Jayne pulled her close, so she was an inch off the ground, holding her securely. He deepened the kiss, moving his tongue into her mouth. This was the best kiss he’d ever had, not that he’d done much of it, and he didn’t trust women, especially not with his heart, but gorram if this girl didn’t drive him crazy.   
  
River pulled away, looking up with a smile. It was raining. They hadn’t seen rain in months.   
  
“We should get inside.” Jayne said, not wanting her to catch cold, setting her on the ground.   
  
River smiled, a glint in her eyes before taking off her boots and running back a bit, wanting to play in the water.   
  
“Don’t be scared Jayne, it’s just a little bit of rain,” she called as it began pouring, spinning around and smiling at him as she danced, feeling happy for the first time in a long time.   
  
Jayne stalked over to her before throwing her over his shoulders roughly.   
  
“JAYNE!” She cried out, giggling.   
  
“Sorry girl, but I need to go to my bunk, and you’re coming with.” He replied; seeing her dance like had gotten him hot, and he knew she’d get sick if she stayed out her any longer.  
  
River smiled and kissed his cheek. They were in for a long day, and she hoped that she would remind him to lock his bunk, because in four hours, fifteen minutes, and forty-two seconds, Mal was going to come looking for them, and she knew he wasn’t going to like what he’d see.


End file.
